We Are Lesion (OC X Cyborg Noodle GorillazVenom crossover)
by TRUE-OUTCAST-NATION
Summary: Chosen to be part of an underground questionable scientific research project called H.A.L.O. Nikko is subjected to and bound by an alien symbiote called "Lesion" before briefly making a hasty escape soon after, now writhing in pain and confused beyond belief he is now on the run with a certain infamously violent female cyborg on his tail.


EXT: Downtown Slums of Shanghai city, 11:59 P.M.

Dark, darker...and darker still running through the many dimly lit alleyways trying to avoid the many hazardous obstacles in his way trying to navigating through the slums. The cold, crisp foggy air filling his lungs as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him as pure adrenaline raced through his veins with a frightened heart beating loudly in his ears desperately trying to get away from the pursuers who weren't too far behind. His feet soon grew cold and numb from all the large rain puddles he had to run through during the intense chase, a literal Achilles heel that was slowing him down as his feet started to become defiant not wanting to run anymore no matter how much he silently pleaded to keep going. Finally putting two brain cells together sparked an idea in the young man's aching head to slow his pace down to a jog before quickly sliding into an adjacent narrow passageway, his skinny yet fit torso allowing him to squeeze through and hide like a timid rat unable to stop shaking as he watched the hunters, a pack of brutish looking japansese street gang thugs run by just barely evading them by sheer luck yet can still hear their angry voices all speaking Japanese but could understand them perfectly.

"Where the fuck did he go!?"

"Noo...are you shitting me?...That damn filthy rat gave us the slip!"

"Like hell he did!...come on out Nikko! You can run, but you can't hide forever asshole!"

"Yeah! We will find you! And kill you!"

"Yeah, if only pussys really did have 9 lives..."

A roar of evil laughter filled the air soon after that last comment. The escapee whose name was revealed to be Nikko listening closely waiting just a few more minutes as their voices slowly grew more and more faint in the distance before slowly pulling his embarrassingly stuck torso free of the tight makeshift hiding spot with a loud *pop* before falling to the ground gasping and panting trying to catch his breath and ease his frazzled nerves. The clock on the wristwatch that was loosely bound to his arm soon struck 12 a minute later, midnight. Ironically the most active time at night soon finding his way out of the maze like alleyways into the heart of the city as the roads were practically overflowing with cars bunched up so tightly together in traffic like angrily honking salty sardines packed into a can while the sidewalks were filled with a vast sea of faces.

It was a long, lonely walk back home for Nikko and what he called "home" was nothing more of a dirty rat hotel of a small apartment, but after a night like tonight he was just happy to be alive and safe...for now. Speaking of now, right now...you kinda stink man. Time to hit the showers chief...and crack a window while you're at it too.

The sound of rushing water filled his ears as the shower head sent gallons of lukewarm water running down his back as his mind was being flooded with recent memories. Gunshots, stabbing, police sirens, everything...he just wished it was all a bad dream. Sadly this was reality, and everything he witnessed up to this point was real. After his much needed shower Nikko cupped his hands together in the sink before splashing cold water against his face before looking up at the hollow ghost of a face staring back at him, his short black hair a complete mess with half the mass covering the entire left side of his face tonight while the empty gaze of his own green eyes pierced through his very soul. His name was Nikko Fukawa, a long since discarded member of society and a member of the Shanghai drug dealing branch of the underground Yakuza criminal syndicate organization...the only problem was he was trapped, trapped inside of a very bad situation with lady luck always giving him a bad hand to play and too lost to find his way out of the hole, no matter how much he kept digging….

Later that evening the young man decided to treat himself to a little bit of television to help ease his still fragile nerves, after mindlessly flipping through the endless number of channels he would finally stop on a live broadcast of a surprise concert performance of the world famous band Gorillaz. He has been a fan, probably even their #1 fan for as long as he could remember. With every small paycheck he bought all their albums, every previous concert ticket, and even splurged what little cash he had left on merchandise one or two times. Needless to say he loved the band and now getting to see a live surprise concert made his tired heart swell with excitement ...which only made what happened next hurt even more. The female reporter who was doing a live report on the special event suddenly gotten word that the concert has been canceled just now, for the band could not perform for reasons they asked not to be announced publicly. The sudden cancelation of the concert made his heart sink like a rock even letting the remote fall out from his grip and clatter against the wooden floor in sheer disappointment.

"Seriously, could this day get any worse ...?" The young boy groaned aloud wanting to bury his face against his palms when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

….Apparently it can.

As always the scared rat was very hesitant at answering the door, especially when it's someone coming by unannounced. Quickly turning off the television he sat perfectly still on the couch silently praying the unknown person would just walk away under the impression he was not home. The door knocked again, a little more urgent this time which made him jump a bit and eyes darting over to the drawer where the hidden revolver was sleeping inside.

*Knock*

*Knock*

*Knock*

His Fingers curling up with tension and fingernails digging deep into the material of the couch, heartbeat steadily rising rapidly echoing in his ears ready to make a last second desperate lunge for the gun.

*clink*

That was the sound of the metal letter slot of the door being pushed open as a small envelope slipped through and harmlessly fluttered to the floor, a moment later the sound of footsteps leaving the hall could be heard. The shaking pupils of Nikko's scared eyes slowly drifted downwards suspicious of the letter the stranger had left behind staring at the envelope for a few long and heavy couple of seconds without even blinking once.

…

…

…

So are you gonna pick it up or….?

"...Did, did they finally figure out where I live?" He asked himself, a hint of fearful trembling in his voice before he finally decided to get up from the couch and investigate the mysterious letter.

The first thought that popped into his mind right away was that he didn't think those low class ignorant thugs would bother sending the person they planned to kill a letter, let alone know what a letter is in this day and age. Perhaps it was just another warning of eviction notice from the building owner or perhaps another overdue power bill ...but curiosity started to overwhelm the curious cat, soon opening the envelope to shed some light on the letter's origin however proved to be something completely different, for one thing it was a company issued letter that instead of referring to him as the tenant of the apartment room #17-38 it was addressing him by his full legal name personally, rather ominously to be honest.

But the letter indeed seemed quite official and well written asking for him to personally join an exclusive tour of the new scientific medical facility most likely due to his public background of being an ex-reporter and medical degree seeking college student before dropping out and falling into the well of trouble he was in now, at the bottom of the page was a simple note citing the letter being from the desk of a….. -Tan-Yu? That name, even Nikko who as an amateurish journalist at best could never forget a face admittedly didn't recognize it at all as any of the licensed doctors in the area he had the pleasure of interviewing during his sophomore year of college. Could the person possibly be a newly relocated doctor and was new to the area?

Either way Nikko didn't feel safe enough to leave the apartment Frankly still on edge from hiding from those crooked crackhead crook. So after minutes of pondering over the matter, he finally decided to politely toss the letter into the nearby waste bin as the alternative before calling it a night.

Meanwhile:

Murdoc Niccals, the usually skinny green foul mouth goblin of a man was currently an even skinnier soft spoken pale shell of a man sitting in a doctor's office in a Shanghai Hospital one hour after the canceled concert. There he sat, twiddling his thumbs with his mix-matched black and red eyes staring at the single green tile on the ground. Minutes later a short dwarf of a japanese man waddled into the room with a clipboard in hand reading the results of Murdoc's individual urine and blood tests, the expression on the short man's face seemed grim and the pale white man could tell.

"Just...give it to me straight doc," Murdoc said, mentally bracing himself for the bad news.

"...Ahh, well ... but over the many years of drinking, drugs...and making deals with supernatural demons...your body is ...is shutting down slowly but surely killing you."

Murdoc fell silent staring back at the short man, usually his shore temper would flare up like a pent up volcano but the aftermath of the damage being done to his body has left him very mellow, which was actually the only reason he even decided to get checked out this time.

"...I see."

"I'm sorry but the disease is marching forward very slowly poisoning you, no doubt you will be experiencing body writhing pain very soon as the next stage of your...ahem, somewhat bizarre ailment…. it's downright terrifying actually."

"...How long do I have for."

"...Ahh, it's hard to say really. Could be days, weeks, could be months even before you ...you..."

"Kick the bloody bucket I know, no need to sugarcoat a damn thing."

"I'm sorry…."

"It's….It's alright ...I just need to make a phone call is all."

"Right, of course."

With that said the doctor soon left the room under the false impression that the pale man would be calling his loved ones to tell them the news of his steadily worsening condition, but in truth Murdoc pulled out from his pocket a small business card with the number of -Tan-Yu before quickly dialing the number on his phone and waiting patiently for the other end to pick up.

"...Oi, it's me. Yeah, I guess I will be taking up your offer...in fact, I'm doubling my investment, and put me down for the lifetime plan...I'm going to beat this thing even if it kills me."

To be continued...?

(Note from the authors: to answer any foreseeable questions about the overall experimental "gimmick" of this crossover series the rather comedic element of the narrator openly belittling and chastising the protagonist with constant use of fourth wall breaking in case anyone is confused by the sarcastic, forward, or rather blunt nature of the narrator representing the character's inner self crippling doubt or shortcomings which can only lead to true growth as a character.

P.S. Please let us know what you think of the first chapter of this very possible gorillaz and venom crossover series, also do let us know if we should make the next chapters longer or shorter as a personal audience preference in case we do plan to continue. Thank you.


End file.
